Charming Snake
by chatnoir1
Summary: Sam encounters Ba'al in the comissary. They have a nice chat. Really. LOL. This takes place during what I call The Clone Wars. Kind of an AU Insiders missing scene maybe?


Charming Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, or any of the characters

Characters: Sam and Ba'al. Jack at the end.

He was the first thing she noticed, but then he was hard to miss, since he was the only one in the comissary under guard. He sat there studying his meal, brows furrowed, a slight scowl on his face. He was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt with the slogan 'Chaos, panic and disorder...my work here is done' printed on it. Sam smiled. As she raised her head, he caught her eyes and cocked his head slightly to the side, his left eyebrow raised in mocking amusement or curiousity. It was hard to tell with Ba'al. He gave her a wry grin in place of his usual smirk and beckoned to the empty seat across from him. You are in dangerous waters, Sam thought to herself as she walked to the table Here be monsters

He inclined his head towards Sam as she sat. "Samantha."

That caught her slightly unawares, but she rallied quickly. "It's Colonel Carter."

"As you wish." There was that wry grin again and this time it reached his eyes. "You seemed amused by my shirt. It was a gift from one of my clones. Well, not a gift exactly, but he had no futher use for it."

"It suits you." Sam looked down and frowned at her own meal. It was some sort of tuna dish, with noodles. She glanced over at Ba'al's, and he seemed to have fared no better. But he did have lime jello. Sam wanted that jello. "Swap?" She asked.

"Your meal looks no better than what O'Neill provided for me. He was gloating about it."

"To be honest, I just want your jello." Ba'al continued to stare at her. For cryin' out loud, he obviously did not know which food was jello, but was too prideful to admit to it. Especially to a Taur'i female. Males, they were all the same, even those with symbiotes. Sam took her spork and scooped out a bit of the jello.

"Ah. I had no idea that was even food." Ba'al waved his hand dismissively. "You may have it. A gift." The smugness was back.

"Thanks. At least I know this gift won't explode." Sam took the bowl of jello. At Ba'al's quizzical look, she added. "You do have a reputation for sending exploding gifts to those that annoy you."

Ba'al chuckled. "Do not be concerned, you amuse rather than annoy me."

Sam wasn't sure that was a compliment or not. More likely not, considering the source. She gave Ba'al a fake smile in return and the bastard chuckled once more, his head tilted again, like a raptor studying potential prey.

"I enjoyed our prior collaberation, Colonel Carter. 'It was..Ba'al paused.".interesting."

"We are still mortal enemies, though. So behave yourself. " Sam had to resist an urge to wag her finger at the Goa'uld System Lord. She made the mistake of looking Ba'al in the eyes. Such dark eyes, they held amusement in them at present, and something else, something a bit more personal. She broke contact and shook her head. Ba'al was quite adept at manipulation and she didn't want to become his latest puppet.

"You know." Ba'al poked around a bit at his food. "I think this meal violates prisoner treatment policy. Cruel and inhuman punishment. I should file a complaint."

"I'm sure General O'Neill would be happy to assist you." Sam had sampled the tuna cassarole noodle thing and looks to the contrary, it wasn't half bad.

General O'Neill entered the commissary and frowned as he noted Ba'al's dining companion. He walked over. "You know Ba'al, buddy, if you don't clean your plate, you won't be getting any dessert. And I heard it's chocolate pudding." Ba'al scowled and his eyes flashed. "That's it. Go to your room." O'Neill motioned to the guards. "Go." He sat down and starting picking at Ba'al's untouched food. He tasted a bit and grimaced. "Ba'al didn't actually eat any of this, did he?" Sam shook her head. "Too bad."

"So.." Jack drummed his fingers a bit on the table " What did you and the psychopathic snake talk about?"

"Nothing much. Ba'al wasn't happy with the food."

"Well, that hurts. And I had it cooked especially for him."

Sam laughed. "I bet you did sir."

"I do what I can." Jack smiled.

end


End file.
